Spying
by regalshipper
Summary: A continuation of 3x15 where Regina sees Robin and Roland in the woods in our world after seeing his tattoo for the first time. AU. Outlaw Queen. One Shot.


**A/N This is based off of something I posted on tumblr (feel free to follow me I am regalshipper on there! Shameless promotion for the win!). To who ever the anon who messaged me to write a fanfiction, here it is! Hope this makes up for all the pain I have inadvertently caused."**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina held back tears as she watched Robin Hood play with his son. She knew, if he had a son, that means he had a wife. She missed it. She had completely missed her chance. Her 'soul mate' as Tinkerbell called it was already in love with another woman. Another woman that he shared a child with. Another woman, which he probably loved. Another woman who was not her.

She felt sick to her stomach as she turned away to walk back into the forest, but she her foot landed on an unfortunately noisy pile of leaves that crinkled under her feet. "Who is there." She suddenly froze. It was Robin's voice that rung out over the forest. She slowly turned back to the camp with her hands up. "Show yourself!"

Robin came into view with his bow locked and loaded with an arrow. When they made eye contact, he lowered the bow down and stepped back. "That is the second time I almost struck you with an arrow. My sincerest apologizes your maj- Regina."

She lowered her hands back down to her sides and stepped forward. "It is fine. You were just protecting your men from those flying beasts."

"So you have been spying on us?"

Regina shook her head. "No. I was just making sure you got back to your camp safely. I don't want any more people in town being turned into flying monkeys." She continued slowly as she pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "But I see now that you are fine."

Robin nodded his head. "Alright then. I guess I will see you later then."

Robin started to turn around when Regina felt something suddenly spilled from her lips. "Wait!" Robin turned around and Regina almost blushed. "I, just, saw that you have a son. If you don't mind me asking, I would like to know what is name was."

Robin smiled as he responded with pride. "It's Roland."

Regina smiled in return. "That is a very nice name. Did you or your wife pick it out?"

Regina noticed that Robin seemed to cringe a little at the mention of his wife. "She did."

"I didn't see any woman around here. Is she with you?"

Robin breathed in heavily. "She is with us in spirit. We lost her some time ago."

Regina's eyes grew wide. "Oh! I am so sorry for you loss. I-"

"No your fine." He interrupted. Then she realized, he was not in love with anyone else, or at least no one else she could see. He was a very handsome man, maybe Tinkerbell was right about him being her true love. "Why did you run away earlier?"

"I- I saw something that I wished I hadn't."

"And what might that be?"

"Your tattoo."

"What is wrong with my tattoo?" He started to roll up his sleeve but Regina put her hand over his arm to block her view of it and turned away. "What is wrong with it?"

Regina breathed in heavily. "Years ago, a fairy came to me and told me she would help me find my true love. And she brought me to him, but I never talked to him. He had a tattoo. Just. Like. Your's."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moment until she saw Robin drop his bow onto the ground, the leaves displaced by it scattering around them. Now free, he moved his hand to her face, his calloused fingers came to rest on her cheek as they. Slowly. Inched. Toward. One. Another.

Their lips caught in a soft embrace, awakening feelings she had not felt in a long time. Love. Hope. Longing. Her eyes fluttered shut and she breathed in deeply though her nostrils as they continued their kiss, the sent of forest filling her head. They parted for a moment to breathe, their eyes locked on each other again.

She blushed a bit and started to walk away. "I am sorry. That was completely uncalled for."

She was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. She turn around again. "No it wasn't. I liked it." He pulled arm in so that she was close to his body. He brought his lips down on hers and they joined in a second kiss, this one more passionate then the first. She placed her hands on his shoulders to help her become closer to him. They separated again and her hands fell from his shoulders.

"I don't know what to say..." She started.

"You don't need to say anything. As long as we can do that again someday."

"I think that can be arranged." She said with a smile.


End file.
